


Treat!

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides Remus needs a little mussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007's Bring Back The Porn Challenge and the Out of Outre community. Betas: Sassy_Cissa and Leianora.

** Treat! **

Sirius cut his eyes over at Remus, studying him intently. What was it about the man? Even dressed impeccably in his almost thread bare jumper, hand-me-down trousers and worn out wingtips, Remus just begged to be mussed. It was a silent plea, of course, but Sirius could hear it nonetheless.

He watched as Remus's tongue slipped out of his mouth and grazed one finger along the slippery length. Moaning softly, Sirius shifted on the sofa, still watching as Remus's long fingers flipped the page of his book then trailed along the words, almost caressing the type as he had Sirius's body just last night.

Biting his lip to hold in a whimper, Sirius looked up at Remus's face, his sandy blond hair falling into his eyes and hiding the fading scars from the last moon's change. He remembered running his tongue across the angry red lines, how Remus arched into him, how the man's fingers clutched at his skin and how hard his hips had thrust against Sirius's own. This time a moan did escape him and he clasped a hand to his mouth, looking up at Remus at the same time the other man put his book down.

A smile curled those gentle full lips and Sirius returned it, moving over to straddle Remus's lap. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers into Remus's hair, fisting the strands tightly for a moment and bringing the other man's face to his own. Ever so lightly, he brushed his mouth against Remus's, his breath stolen as Remus's tongue slid past his lips.

Sliding his hands down Remus's shoulders to his waist, Sirius grasped the hem of Remus's jumper, pulling it up. He broke their kiss long enough to ease it up and over Remus's head, gazing down at the other man.

Remus flushed, breathing fast and reached for Sirius, jerking him forward. He bit at Sirius's lips, arching his hips up and brushing their groins together, moaning softly into Sirius's mouth.

"You've done it now. I'm paying attention to you," he panted softly as he worked the button on Sirius's jeans. "What's on your mind?"

Sirius chuckled and licked Remus's shoulder, tracing the bunched scarred skin with his tongue. He pressed down against Remus's lap, rubbing against him. "Same thing that's always on it, Moony." 

Remus hissed and ripped open the denim, reaching in to free Sirius's prick from the tight confines, "Ah, thought so. Absolutely nothing then," he murmured as he stroked his fingertips across the satiny tip.

"Oi! That was uncalled for," Sirius growled and bit him, dragging his teeth gently across the sensitive skin. 

Remus howled and pushed at Sirius, unseating the other man and glaring down at his lover. Sirius smiled up at him from the floor, his legs sprawled wide, prick lying flat against his belly.

"I told you not to do that there," Remus snarled.

Sirius stood and shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt slowly from the bottom. "Foreplay, Moony," he said softly and nonchalantly, not looking at the other man.

Remus scowled and crossed his legs, drawing his wand to Summon his jumper. "Hurts, is what it does, Sirius."

Sirius caught the sweater and plopped himself back onto Remus's lap. He tossed the jumper away again and plucked Remus's wand from his fingers, blinking his grey eyes apologetically and sticking his lip out. "I'm sorry, Moony. I'm an arse."

Remus narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Too right, you are."

"Let me make it up to you," Sirius told him and leaned in to press a kiss to his shoulder, gently laving his bite scar. "Please?" Behind his back, he twirled Remus's wand, aiming it toward the doorway.

Remus sucked in a breath and bit his lip, watching Sirius suspiciously. Something wasn't right and he wondered just exactly what Sirius was planning. "Padfoot…" he began.

"Right!" Sirius pressed one hand to Remus's bare chest and lifted his other arm toward the door. _"Accio Remus's Treat!!"_

Remus's eyes went wide as the bright blue bottle came soaring into the room. "Sirius, no!"

Sirius glanced at him, his eyes dancing merrily as he caught the dark chocolate dessert sauce. He grinned and nodded, shaking the bottle and flipping up the black cap, in preparation to aim over Remus's chest.

"Sirius, I said NO!"

Remus struggled and Sirius whooped, clinging to Remus tightly with his thighs as the other man tried to bounce him off. Sirius squeezed the bottle hard and gasped as he watched. The sauce exploded and squirted all over Remus; his chest, his face and arms then kept going. The sofa and Sirius as well ended up covered in the runny mess of sauce as a dark and smoky chocolaty scent filled the air.

Grinning madly once more, Sirius tossed the bottle away and ran his hands over the now stunned werewolf. The once runny sauce began to thicken as he played with it and became quite sticky. Hmm, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

He bent forward and licked a swipe across one of Remus's nipples. "Yummy, chocolate wolf," he murmured and chuckled, sucking the taut nub back into his mouth.

Remus grunted and snapped out of his daze. "You idiot! I can't believe you did that," he hissed, slinging chocolate sauce from his fingers. He made certain not to grab Sirius's hair or anything else, just glared at the other man on his lap and tried not to moan as Sirius's lips moved over his sticky skin.

Sirius broke the suction and licked his lips, trying to get the thick sauce off his mouth. "Merlin, how do you eat this stuff? It's worse than treacle. So bloody sweet and thick." He swallowed and leaned again, making for the other nipple with his mouth as his hands tried to remove Remus's trousers.

Remus chuckled and the deep throaty sound dissolved into a moan as Sirius's mouth pulled at his skin. There was a gloopy pulling sound as Sirius eased his body away and he laughed, looking down to watch the stretchy strands of chocolate sauce between them. 

"Bloody hell," Sirius murmured as he sank to his knees on the floor and looked up at Remus. He grabbed Remus's wand, cleaning the mess he'd made. That Remus's trousers and pants just happen to have vanished with the spell was a happy coincidence and he grinned up at Remus as he pulled on the man's long legs then tossed the wood to the side.

Remus shook his head and chuckled at Sirius. "You're a fool; you know that, right?"

Sirius smirked at him as he reached back behind him and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce once more. "Possibly, but you enjoy it."

This time, he squeezed the bottle more gently. What little sauce was left oozed out as he drew a zigzag down the length of Remus's prick. He dropped the empty container and bent down, breathing in the scent of Remus and dark chocolate.

Remus's breath caught and he reached down, threading his fingers in Sirius's long dark hair. He guided Sirius's head and that smirking mouth to his prick. "Go on, finish what you started."

Sirius licked the tip of Remus's prick, the salty pre-come warring with the rich sweetness of the dark chocolate. "Oh I have every intention of that," he murmured and wrapped his lips around the satiny glans. He fisted the rest of Remus's length then grabbed his own prick, cutting his eyes up at Remus and winking at him.

Remus groaned softly and nodded, watching Sirius intently as he slowly slid his mouth down his prick. He leaned his head back, fingers tightening in the silky strands and massaging Sirius's scalp. "Oh fuck."

Sirius hummed and squeezed Remus's prick, stroking both of their pricks as he bobbed up and down, the chocolate mixing and enhancing the musky, wild flavour of Remus. He thrust his hips into his fist and moaned again, sucking harder on Remus's prick.

Remus gasped, bucking up into Sirius's mouth and pulling on his hair. "Yes!" Closing his eyes he fucked Sirius's mouth, using his hair for leverage as he pumped his hips in and out.

Sirius whinged and let go of Remus's prick, relaxing his mouth as best he could. He swallowed, moaning and humming each time the tip bumped against the back of his throat, his fist working faster and faster over his own prick.

Remus bucked forward once more then pulled back fisting his prick and jerking once, twice more then came, directing his orgasm right onto Sirius's face. He gasped as he watched the splashes fall onto Sirius, moaning as the other man opened his mouth to catch the falling drops.

Sirius licked his lips and opened his mouth again as Remus continued to stroke his prick. His own hand still furiously worked himself. Then he groaned and closed his eyes as his body stiffened and he climaxed as well. He collapsed forward, sighing and panting heavily.

Remus leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes and laughing softly. "Merlin, Padfoot," he breathed raggedly. "You are a messy one."

Sirius snorted as he sat up and ran a hand over his face, licking the come away from his fingers almost delicately. "That last bit wasn't my idea."

Remus laughed again. "No, I guess not, but it was a real treat for me."

The End


End file.
